


Being Bored And In Love Leads To Revelations

by Jethny



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Defining Sexual Arrangement's Terms, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Dynamics Discussions, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Inappropriate Conversations, Kinky Boys In Love, Light Angst, Light Daddy/baby Kink Experiment, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Phone Sex, Remote-Controlled Sex Toy, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Sexting, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Tension, Talking About Sexual Preferences, Teasing, Texting, Things Unsaid, Wanking Off Competition, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, quarantine fic, talking about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jethny/pseuds/Jethny
Summary: Do you hate me or something, Timmy?Not at all. I’m actually quite in love with you, really.Or, the guys text during quarantine. One flirts... Or are they both flirting? They come to a sexual arrangement, staying on the edge of an actual talk about feelings.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 90
Kudos: 162





	1. Did you ever...

**Author's Note:**

> My first entry in this fandom, finally. I don’t know what I’m doing, I just need to let them express, even if it certainly doesn’t make any sense. Not English native, sorry.
> 
> Thanks to my lovely beta, [waydurie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waydurie/pseuds/waydurie), the story tries its best to be as pleasant to read as possible. <3
> 
> Disclaimer: All is pure fiction created on public personas, not the real persons. (Even if I may truly believe something definitively did happened, at least once, between these two. That’s my right. I don’t try to convince people of it. I don’t need to. All I do is entertaining people and having fun.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie worries that Timmy is mad at him for some reason. Their texts get completely out of the original subject and lead to interesting talkings. About sex, some memories of Crema and some links are sent. Porn videos links.

**Do you hate me or something, Timmy?**

_Not at all. I’m actually quite in love with you, really._

**I’m not joking Tim… I feel like something’s been weird between us for a while. Did I do something?**

_Nothing at all. Don’t worry. It’s really, nothing._

**Timmy**

_What?_

**You were ghosting me.**

_No I wasn’t._

**Yes you were.**

**Just tell me.**

**Please?**

_You did nothing_

**I’m sorry**

_Why?_

**Because you’re obviously lying, and I hurt you**

_You did nothing_

**I’m sorry I don’t know what I did, because otherwise I would apologize… but I have no idea why you’re so… distant with me sometimes.**

_It’s really nothing_

_Just drop it, please?_

**Hi there**

**How was your day today? Bored already?**

_Hello, days pass so slowly_

_Yes, I’m fucking bored_

_I have all the damn time in the world and I can’t figure out what I want to do with it_

_It’s depressing_

**Same here, man**

**I should be so thrilled, all this time, alone, time for myself, but… zero motivation to do anything useful**

_Well, do something useless_

**Like what?**

**What do you do to pass time?**

_Honestly, apart from eating, watching movies, and listening to some music, I don’t do much_

**See, it’s hard to find a purpose in your day when you don’t have to**

_Maybe enjoy it? Do nothing_

**Hmm**

_Oh I forgot one!_

_Wanking_

_Never masturbated as much as I do these days_

_That helps, feeling relax all the time (yet bored)_

**That’s because you’re a horny teenager Tim**

_Like you don’t jerk off all day too_

_Sure you’ve done it once today_

**Nope. I haven’t.**

_Why not?_

**Because I’ve done it twice**

_Oh_

_See, you’re horny too_

_It has nothing to do with age, I blame it on quarantine_

**It has everything to do with living alone and being lonely**

**And having nothing better to do, I guess**

**Still, I bet I don’t win on this one**

_What, you wanna do a competition? Which of us will jerk off the most per day, uh?_

**There’s no point in it, I’d lose**

_Hm, at least for today yes_

_Four_

**Jesus**

**Not tired?**

_No, just bored_

_Hi Armie_

**Hello Sweet T**

_Good day?_

**Not bad, which is good, hm?**

_I guess_

_Did you manage to do something interesting?_

**Not really haha**

_How many?_

**Seriously?**

**That’s not something you ask your friends, usually**

_Usually, friends don’t understand innuendos like that if they have no idea what the other is talking about_

_So I must not be guilty on that one_

**Little brat**

_Don’t wanna tell me hm?_

_I’ll tell you for me, two yesterday and three today_

**Not so much**

_Fuck, you did more._

_I’m impressed Hammer, well done_

**Shut up, it isn’t that huge**

_Oh, yes, it is_

_I know that_

**Timmy**

_What? It’s true, I saw it_

_Felt it too. A lot actually_

**You can’t talk about my dick like it’s a normal subject of conversation to have with me through texting**

_I say it’s a pretty good damn subject_

_And a damn pretty dick too_

_you should totally brag about it_

_Anyway. As you wish Mr. Shy. I wouldn’t want to *offend you*_

**Timothée**

_Oh do not Timothée me_

_I’ll say 3 and 4 for today?_

**What a telepath**

_A nice progression_

**I tried my best**

**Yours is too**

_What?_

**Pretty**

_You’re talking about my cock, right?_

**Yeah, don’t want you to think you have a bad equipment**

_That’s lovely thank you_

**Hey, about earlier, did you really… feel it that much during the shooting? I’m sorry if you did, it was unprofessional and I hope it didn’t make you uncomfortable back in the days.**

_Uncomfortable? Really?_

_Did you NOT feel mine too? Because if you wondered, that was an erection Hammer, not my leg_

_Come on, we talked about that_

_it wasn’t unprofessional, we were half-naked all the time and playing a horny young couple_

_That’s natural_

**I was so half-hard all the time, with my balls hanging out of those damn tight shorts**

_I think I remember yeah_

**So disturbing shooting a movie that way**

_It was fantastic_

**Yes, It was**

_Loved how you were turned on while on your knees blowing Elio_

_Very hot, great memory_

**Shut up Tim, I could definitely feel your hard-on**

_So unprofessional… so sorry_

**You weren’t sorry**

_No, but embarrassed, yes_

**Very pretty reddened cheeks**

**You’re going to tell me what happened in those last days, acting strange with me?**

_I said it was nothing Armie, it’s alright_

**Yet you understand right away what I’m talking about**

_I don’t want to talk about it, don’t push it_

**Good night Timmy**

_Night Arms_

[link]

[text file with links]

_Here, some help for you when the need arises_

_A little compilation with various tastes, maybe you’ll find something you’ll like_

**That is fucking PORN Timmy!**

_Oh no, I didn’t realize, what a giant shock_

_Thank you Armie for bringing that fact up to me!_

**Why the fuck are you sending me porn videos links?**

_I thought it would be fun? And help you_

_(and I’m bored, again…)_

**Help me to what?**

_Jerk off?_

**Does it look like I need help?**

_To make it to five…? yeah_

**God, you’re a menace Chalamet**

**Unbelievable**

**Fuck, do you ever watch normal porn Tim?**

_‘normal’, what’s normal?_

**Well, I don’t know, not-bdsm? not-orgiastic? not dom/sub?**

_That’s boring_

_and don’t even pretend you’re a vanilla guy, I read all of your interviews Hammer, I know your tastes_

[link]

_Like this better?_

**As if you know, you have no idea**

**And well, that’s not bad, but that guy is definitely not a pro with knots**

_We can’t all have a Hammer license in bondage_

**Don’t be so restricted, it’s not my expertise, but I’m not bad at it**

_I see, it must be a gift then?_

[link]

_Did you ever do that?_

**Yes, quite a lot**

_Fuck_

_Do you still do that?_

**Spank people? Or edge them?**

_Jesus, both_

_Dom stuff_

**No, not really**

_Why?_

**I don’t know, haven’t found a good partner in a while**

**It’s not a thing I always want or need to do**

**I like to be a vanilla guy sometimes, you know**

_I wish I knew_

**What?**

[link]

[link]

_Ever done that?_

**Yeah**

_Fuck me, I wish I had your sex life_

**You’ve never done that? I’m surprised, I thought you once said you have had a lot of… experience for your age?**

_Yeah I have I guess, but no sorry, not everyone has had a fucking foursome!_

**What about the other thing? Have you ever?**

_Maybe…_

**So a threesome, that’s not bad**

_Oh, you were talking about that_

_yeah, yes I did_

**What did you think I was talking about?**

**Oh my**

**Timmy, fuck**

**DP? That’s what you were talking about**

**You really are a menace**

_I’m pretty sure you’ve done that too! So I’m not ashamed_

**Don’t be, it’s great for you**

**Also yes, I did**

**But I’m not sure we did it in the same way actually?**

_Are you asking if I took two cocks up my ass or rather top the guy?_

**You don’t have to answer**

_Oh but I want to_

_I tried both, but mostly was the bottom in the story if you wanna know_

**Alright. Must have been… enjoyable?**

_Fuck yes it was_

**I topped, for the dp**

**Generally speaking too**

_I figured yeah_

**Not always**

_Interesting_

_Reversal is the future_

_It was fun to talk about sex earlier, hope it wasn’t weird for you?_

**It was fun for me too Timmy, don’t worry**

**I’m just surprised**

_Of what?_

**Of you not pointing out the fact I didn’t say anything about the fact the vids were gay porn**

_I tried my luck_

_I was like 90% sure it wouldn’t bother you and 80% it would be your jam_

**Do you send stuff like that to your other friends?**

_No, I don’t_

**So it’s just for me?**

_Yes, just for you_

_Special treatment_

**I’m touched**

_I bet you are_

**Good night T**

_Good night Master Armie_

**It’s ‘sir’ actually**

_Oh_

_Alright Armie_

_Night, sir_

**Shut up**

_Miss you too_


	2. Tons of secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys share even more sexual memories, sexual experiences, their tastes. They talk about BDSM. Meanwhile, Armie finally asks a question that torments him. They have a serious discussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to all of you for the kudos and comments. All this feedback is incredible and gives me so much joy, I want to never stop writing about these boys. I can’t believe how wonderful you are to me.

**So, do you have experience with bdsm?**

_Well, hello there. I hope you slept well too Armie. I’m fine, thank you for asking._

**Sorry, Timmy. Did you sleep well? How are you?**

_Tsssk_

_That’s why you didn’t text me for 2 entire fucking days? Because your mind was stuck on that?_

_Send a damn text next time_

**You were worried?**

_I was pissed at you for not talking to me after I just sent you gay porn and though I may have overstepped your boundaries. Which I most certainly did._

**There is no such thing as boundaries between us. You don’t have to worry Tim.**

**I have known since forever you like men too. I obviously do too.**

**All good**

_Still… that’s not a thing you usually do with friends, talk about sex that way, share porn_

_I’m sorry…_

**I don’t give a shit about other people**

**Our friendship is special, always has been, always will be**

_No weirdness?_

**Absolutely not. I like you all wild.**

**It only takes me aback sometimes**

_Yet you’re curious_

**Is it a bad thing?**

_Oh you want to talk about *bad* things, hm?_

**You’re a constant charmer, always teasing. You never stop**

_Thank you, sir_

_I bet you rarely stop too_

**I’d be a bad Dom if I didn’t stop when my partner safewords**

_Has it already happened to you?_

**2 or 3 times? I’m attentive, but sometimes it’s too much, too quickly**

_For you or for your sub?_

**Can be both**

_Did you ever?_

**Use my safeword?**

_You have one?_

**Of course**

**Both partners should have one if you do an intense scene, if you trust your partner to stop if you use it, it’s a good safety**

_You don’t like using the word ‘sub’_

_I’ve noticed that_

_You say ‘partner’_

**I feel strange speaking about a former sexual/lover partner as just a sub I guess, it’s rarely ‘just sex’, there’s a feeling, a connection, so yeah**

_That’s… nice of you_

_So, did you ever use it?_

_I’m sorry_

_Don’t answer it, it was too personal_

_Sorry Arms_

**Too personal? You really are something Timothée**

**Anyway, I was showering then eating, don’t stress when I don’t text back right away**

**Yes I did, once.**

_Oh, I’m sorry.._

**It wasn’t bad though**

**I didn’t really use it “use it”, it was just to slow down the pace, nothing bad**

_Wait.. does that mean you have ever, uh, submitted to someone?_

_You yellowed then? Alright, that’s good then. Nothing bad_

**That answers my original question I suppose**

_Hm?_

**You are familiar with bdsm**

**Also, yes, I’m a man who likes to experiment ;) Don’t you know that Timmy?**

_Wasn’t it obvious with the porn vids list?_

_oh fuck me, alright, that’s good for you_

**Smart one, I’m talking about real experiences.**

_A little, but no, not your level of experience_

_I only did the usual, power dynamics stuff you know…_

_I like a little rough fuck once in a while._

**Really?**

**I have a hard time picturing you rough fucking.**

_Shut up! I can totally pound some pussy or ass thank you_

**Oh I’m very sorry Timmy… I really didn’t want to imply you couldn’t fuck hard… or did I? very sorry**

_You bastard_

_I really can if I want to._

**Uhuh**

_Maybe not like you, but yet, I’ve never had any complaints_

_Plus, I also take pretty good a hard pounding_

_And. I. Am. Proud. Of. It_

**God of course you are proud, brat. You really must be a damn, pushy bottom**

_Oh fuck you Hammer_

**I’m good thank you, but I’ll try to remember it**

_Tsss_

**Also, good for your lovely butt**

**Don’t want your precious body to be bruised.**

_So kind of you Arms_

**I mean it.**

_Yeah yeah safe, sane and consensual I know_

**Oh you really know your shit**

_You doubted me? Oh poor Armiiiiie_

**Jerk**

**Just take care of your damn body**

**Timmy, are you up?**

_Yep, still wide awake_

**I have something to ask you.**

_Okay, tell me, I can’t wait_

**I don’t want you to get upset, but… I need to ask you something.**

_Dude you’re scaring me_

**It’s nothing bad, at least I hope not. It’s just… I really don’t want to annoy you**

_Just ask already Armie._

**Why didn’t you tell me you broke up with Lily-Rose?**

**I really don’t want to force you to say anything, I’m sorry**

**I just hoped you would have told me so I finally would have understood why you were so distant and could have offered to cheer you up.**

_So now you read the press magazines and listen to rumors?_

**Is it not true? You’re still together?**

_No_

_We’re not._

**I’m so sorry Timmy**

_Don’t be, it’s ok_

**You were together for quite a long time, it must be hard for you. I wish you told me sooner.**

_I didn’t really feel like receiving pity from everyone, so no thank you._

_I appreciate your concern nonetheless_

**It’s not pity, it’s… caring, and of course I care about you T!**

**I’m so sorry you’re hurting, it must be really painful, even more through lockdown…**

**Oh, is it because of this situation? I mean, well, you don’t have to explain me**

**It seems you don’t really want to talk about it…**

_It has nothing to do with it no, and really don’t be worried, I’m fine, it’s nothing_

_no big deal_

_Life happened, that’s all_

**Ok, that’s good if you’re alright then, I guess?**

**I just believed you were deeply in love and all that, so…**

_Well you should know what pretending is_

_It isn’t always what it looks like hm?_

_Sorry, that was shitty of me_

_I didn’t mean it Armie… forgive me I’m just…_

_I’m not at my best but I’m ok. We weren’t… it didn’t felt like we were a couple anymore, too many problems, so little time to see each other, so many arguments for such stupid things. She ended it for good reasons a couple of days ago and I didn’t fight too much, it just had to end_

**Are you really ok now?**

_I’m pretty relieved actually.. which sounds horrible, no?_

**No it’s alright to feel that if you weren’t really happy, nothing to be ashamed of Timmy. No guilt to have**

_You’re really too good to me Armie, I really don’t deserve your friendship_

**Don’t be silly, of course you do. More than anyone else**

**It’s ok, for the thing you said.**

**You’re right, I know how to pretend… should have known you weren’t actually happy**

_I’m still sorry_

_I know how to act, pretending is not that difficult_

_You got used to it after a while._

**You shouldn’t experiment with that, that’s not… I don’t know, healthy**

_Yeah_

_But sometimes… it seems like it’s the only way._

**I know**

_Sorry to bring back shitty times with Liz, we can change the subject, I’m ok_

**Liz, right, yeah, we can talk about something else of course**

**I’m glad I know why you weren’t yourself recently.**

**I hope you get better Timmy, I prefer when you’re all smiling and laughing with me**

_What about being a brat? I like being a brat with you_

**Oh I know that**

**I like that too.**

_Mhmm_

**Was it really only for that reason?**

**You being distant, weird, short answers to my texts and all…**

_Yeah I guess, certainly_

**Alright, I won’t push anymore**

_Thank you_

_Gonna take a nap._

**Sleep well**

_xoxo_

**Still sleeping Timmy?**

**Apparently.**

**Just thought I could help you improve your mood and that you would like this:**

[link]

**Enjoy your wake-up.**

_Daddy kink?! Didn’t except this one_

**Didn’t like it?**

_No no, that was pretty arousing, loved the top’s body, the muscles, the moans, it was good_

**Not a fan of the bottom?**

_He was fine, great body too, pretty face_

_just thought I could have taken that cock better, like, deeper_

_Armie?_

_Armiiie?_

_Did I shock you?_

_Come on_

_You just sent me porn! Seriously_

**No, it’s not shocking, it’s just… destabilizing**

**The easiness with which you talk about sex, no filter at all**

_I just feel confident and comfortable with you_

_To be myself, freely_

**I’m glad you do, I like it.**

_Plus I really love to talk about sex_

_Does that make me kinky?_

**Oh no Timmy**

**You’re simply a kinky boy**

_And you, sir, have a daddy/baby kink_

**And?**

_Oh my god you don’t even deny it!!_

**Would it be weird for you?**

_I’ve never ever moaned ‘daddy’ to a partner so far_

**Think it’s freaky?**

_No_

_I just_

_Have never thought about it_

_Until now?_

**It’s a nice addition from time to time.**

**It’s more like a variant of ‘sir’, not an oedipal thing, just to clarify.**

_I know that Armie! lol_

_I have to say, that makes sense_

_Top-daddy-dom_

_Yet, you switch sometimes… Are you the perfect man?_

**Why deprive yourself of certain pleasures? No fun in the routine**

_A nice leitmotiv_

**About earlier Timmy, I don’t want to sound… paternal on you, no pun intended, but… just take care of your body. Even if you’re horny, be careful please?**

_Don’t need to worry about that for now, daddy_

_I’m really, really alone in my apartment_

**You know what I mean, little prick.**

_Yeah I do_

**Play… safely, with good people**

_But that’s what I always do, you know me_

**Do it with people that deserve you, cherish you.**

_I try to, wish there would be more guys as gentle and caring as you that propose to me_

_But alas… what can I do?_

**Pretty sure you could have tons of guys. Don’t be dramatic, just look at yourself in the mirror Chalamet**

**I’m not buying your fake depressing shit, T**

_Thank…you? Or fuck off man? I’m not sure_

**You’re welcome.**

**So… looking for a man?**

_What?_

_What do you mean?_

**I mean, rather than a woman**

_Ah, yes, I’ve been feeling my gayness improve for a good moment._

**Haha alright, you can’t fight the dick’s call when it’s here**

_Oooh that is so nicely put Armie_

**I know, I’m a poet**

_Hm.._

_how many times today?_

**You’re so horny… it’s amazing**

_Still, you like me._

**Alarmingly, yes.**

_So?_

**Once**

_Oh?_

**I was worried about you… not really in the mood for competition**

_Sorry? I’m fine though, you know that now._

_Then_

_Do better Armie_

**How much do you want?**

_3 would be good for you, old man_

_I’m afraid you would pass out if you did more._

**I’m gonna prove you so wrong Timmy**

**You’re going to regret saying that little twink**

**Be ready to lose your dick**

_But I love it so much!_

**You won’t feel it anymore after wanking so much.**

_I’m not scared you know_

**What’s your best score?**

_You’re a fucking competitor Arms_

_7? 8? Something like that_

**Fuck**

**Damn teenager**

_It was years ago though_

_Discovering prostate pleasure, you know… coming hands free? oh sweet memories_

_It was heaven coming so easily…_

_Again and again, so hard, blow-minding_

**Fuck, Timmy**

_Anyway_

_Watch me_

_Do better._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guessed… that could be a good explanation for Timmy’s odd behavior with Armie. But… is it really the only reason? Come on Armie. Figure things out. The next chapter may be a lot spicier... ;)


	3. Sexy voice and French moans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie is a competitor and a naughty boy and Timmy is intrigued, very curious in hearing more about it. They have an argument. Armie decides to apologize in a sexy way. In the end, Timmy is enormously pleased and satisfied. It turns out that Timmy is a bad, kinky boy, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here comes the NSFW part. I would like to thank [waydurie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waydurie/pseuds/waydurie) who is so nice and have beta’d the three chapters.

**5\. Fuck. F-I-V-E. I don’t know how I can still feel my cock.**

**I’ve literally spent my day touching my dick.**

_Just your cock?_

_Otherwise: congrats. I didn’t think you could make it. You’re impressing me, Hammer._

**Me too man. It’s been so long since the last time I did so many. I feel like a fucking teenager again.**

_And that’s good?_

**Fuck yes**

**Even if I can’t feel my legs now.**

**And I have to say, I’m a little sore.**

_Holy fucking shit, not just you cock then!_

**How can you be surprised after everything I’ve told you?**

_I don’t know… but I like the concept of it_

_You. Surprising me all the time_

_How was it?_

**Timmy…**

_Whaat?_

**Don’t play innocent with me.**

_I really don’t know what you are talking about… I’m so pure, so young and innocent_

**You’re so perverted and horny.**

**I’m not gonna tell you how I’ve fucked myself in the ass and masturbated, that’s… fuck that’s not a thing you tell your friend, Timmy.**

_Ok. Yeah, you’re right. Sorry_

_I was only joking, you know!_

_I’m going to buy groceries, have a nice day Armie_

**Tim**

**Timmy?**

**Come on... don’t be mad.**

**Are you really going to pout because I don’t want to explain to you how I’ve fingerfucked myself?**

**I’m sorry. But you have to agree it’s a little bit strange. No?**

_You’re absolutely right. I’m weird. I shouldn’t have asked you that, that’s fucked up. Forget it. Please._

**That’s not what I meant Timmy. You’re not weird, I wasn’t implying that.**

_Yes you were. That’s ok. You’re definitely not the first one to say that to me._

**No Timmy, really, please, I didn’t mean it and I’m sorry.**

**I’d never criticize your foolishness, that’s what makes you so special and I love you exactly for that reason. Fuck people if they don’t understand that**

_Well fuck YOU then Armie._

**Timmy please, can we talk? I’d like to explain myself, I really didn’t mean to get you so upset.**

**Please?**

[incoming call from Armie]

[call rejected]

**Please answer Timmy.**

[incoming call from Armie]

[call rejected]

_I don’t want to talk. You don’t want to talk. That’s ok. Let’s just not talk for a while._

_Have a fucking great quarantine dude_

_and go fuck yourself_

_thank you_

**I’m so sorry Timothée.**

**Forgive me.**

**Please.**

**I’m thinking about you. I couldn’t sleep last night.**

**I’m so sorry if I hurt you Timmy. God, I care so much about you. It makes me so sad to know that I hurt you with my words.**

**I don’t know why I said that… I didn’t want to sound like a damn moron**

**I like to talk about everything and anything with you, it’s always fun. Talking about sex with you, it’s fun, and I like feeling myself with you too T**

**But sometimes I have this weird feeling that crosses my mind that maybe the way we’re chatting is not, you know… very common. Two friends sending those kind of vids, talking about intimate things like that and well… it pretty much looks like we’re sexting maybe? And I just don’t know what to think about it sometimes**

**So I freaked out**

**It was stupid Timmy**

**Because in the end I just want to keep talking and joking and having fun with you, I don’t care about what is normal or not or what we should or shouldn’t do**

**Fuck, I really don’t fucking care as long as I have you talking to me Timmy. I just want to have you in my life**

**everyday**

**Damn I really don't fucking care**

**I don’t care what that’s supposed to mean**

**[vid]**

**That is what I’ve done earlier, and well, what I’ve just done again for you to see**

**Just for you know and see how it was**

**Talking about sex with you makes me so fucking hard, so damn horny and I think maybe we don’t need to think about what it means if we’re both happy with it**

**I want to focus on the present, with you. I want to have fun and be happy with you, and not think about meaning because that doesn’t matter**

**Is that something you would want?**

**You make me feel so young again, make me so happy and so myself, letting me be entirely myself with you, and I can’t thank you enough for that.**

_I think you’ve just thanked me enough with your video Armie._

_You could be a freaking porn actor_

_The way you took it… your muffled moans, shit_

**You liked that Timmy?**

_And he can dirty talk too, hm. Fucking porn model Hammer._

_Yes I liked it. That was fantastic_

_Made me so hard_

_I’m painfully hard right now._

**Yeah?**

_And that’s your fault_

**I’m sorry**

_I know. Me too._

_But don’t be, it’s really good_

_I think I won’t need porn for a few days_

**That good?**

_Fuck, yes Armie. I’m really, really, awfully hard._

**Are you touching yourself?**

_Do you really wanna know?_

_You can say no. It will be alright. I won’t pout or get angry. I’m sorry for having been a dick earlier._

_Seriously, it’s ok._

_Let’s forget it, man. No harm done, ok?_

**Yes.**

**I wanna know, Timmy**

**Please.**

_You sure, Arms?_

**Timmy**

**Yes I’m sure.**

**Come on. Just fucking tell me.**

_Alright_

[incoming call from Timmy]

[call accepted]

**Hi Timmy**

_Hi_

**Are you feeling good?**

_Yes, fuck_

**You’re already having trouble breathing normally?**

_Fuck, fuck you._

**Mhmm, since how long have you been jacking you off?**

_Too many fucking minutes, I don’t know._

**You sound damn close.**

_Hmm_

**Are you close Timmy?**

_Ah, fuck, yes._

_I’m so close._

**Fuck**

**What… what are we doing Timmy?**

_I don't know, but I fucking don't care._

_You -- you want me to -- hang up? I can-_

**No. It's... no. Don't hang up Tim.**

_Armie_

_Fuck Armie, talk to me. Please talk to me Armie._

**Okay, alright yeah.**

**How are you positioned?**

_Hmm -- stomach, on my stomach._

**On all fours? Your butt in the air?**

_Oh Armie._

_Fuck_

_No, I'm...I'm lying down, on my stomach._

_My face buried in the pillow, my arms around it, eyes closed._

**Hm, that explains the muffled sound of your voice.**

_Oh god, fuck_

**The other sounds being your filthy moans of course.**

_Oh shit, hmm_

**That's incredibly sexy Timmy.**

_Armie, Armie, oh I'm so close._

**Yeah?**

**Are you rubbing yourself against the sheets? Tell me.**

**Tell me how good you’re stroking your cock.**

_Fuck, your voice Armie._

**Yeah, you like my voice Timmy? You like to hear me telling you dirty things?**

_So close, fuck, I’m gonna come soon._

**No you’re not. Focus on my voice sweetheart.**

_Arms. Armie._

**That’s it, breathe for me.**

**That's good, just like that Timmy.**

**Now tell me what you're doing, tell me how good it feels.**

_Oh my, oh_

_I'm naked._

**Mhmm**

_Under the duvet, rubbing against the mattress._

**Oh you're humping it?**

_Y-yes_

**You're fucking it good?**

_Yes, yes I’m fucking it hard and fast._

**You’re imagining that you’re fucking someone, aren’t you?**

_Fuck_

_Yes_

**How does it feel Timmy?**

_So good, so fucking good, I'm so deep._

**So deep?**

**You’re balls deep inside, yeah? You're fucking some nice hole?**

_It's so fucking tight, so good._

**You’re fucking a tight, little pussy Timmy?**

**Or maybe you prefer to fuck some man’s tight asshole?**

_Amm, Armie, oh shit._

**Yeah keep fucking it, I knew you’d prefer a dude.**

**Opening him wide with your cock, making him moan over your dick.**

_K-keep talking, fuck._

**You’re pounding his ass good, yeah?**

_Armie fuck, Armie._

**Move your hips, give it your best thrusts. Just like that Timmy.**

_Ah, ah fuck, fuck Ar-Armie._

_It's so good, that feels so nice._

_Oh I'm gonna come Armie._

_Please, please._

**Come baby, come in that asshole**

**Fuck that boy pussy hard baby, fill it good Timmy.**

_Oh putain._

_Arms, yes, yes, oh oui putain._

**Fuck, Timmy.**

_Say -- say it again._

_Please._

_I'm so close damn it, so clo-close._

_Need you, Armie._

**Timmy**

**Timmy, you're doing so good.**

**Come baby, come.**

_Oui, oh, oui Armie putain, c’est trop bon._

_Encore putain._

**Holy fuck.**

**You’re so hot Timmy. I love hearing you swear and moan in French, baby.**

_Armie_

_Again p-please._

**You like that Timothée, hm? Like when I call you baby?**

**You want to be good for me?**

_F-fuck yes, yes._

**Come.**

**Come right now, baby.**

_Fuck, Armie!_

**Yeah that's it Timmy, come all over yourself.**

**Make that hole wet with your sperm**

**Fuck**

**That's it, Timmy.**

**Breathe.**

**Just like that.**

**It's ok. Breathe deeply, keep your eyes closed.**

**Hold the pillow with your arms, rest your head against it.**

**Feel the sheets brushing your skin softly, feel how good it feels.**

**You’re doing good, so good Timmy.**

**Breath slowly, enjoy how relaxed you are now.**

_A-Armie_

**I'm here Timmy, I'm here.**

**I'll stay here, take your time.**

_Arms... you there?_

**Yeah**

**I’m still here Timmy.**

_Hm... I feel so dizzy_

_So… wet_

**You're still on your stomach?**

_Yes, I haven't moved_

_I can't move_

**You're resting in your own puddle of come hm?**

_Y-yeah_

**You like it? You like feeling wet and messy?**

**Like a good, dirty boy.**

_Armie, fuck_

_Too -- too much, fuck._

**Alright, alright, I'll give you some rest. You have earned it.**

**Drink some water and eat, ok?**

_Yeah, in a moment. Yes_

_Thank you... that was... I don't know_

_That was something._

**It seemed fucking intense for you.**

_It was. I came so hard._

**I heard that yeah**

**GIad I could help**

**Don’t forget to change the sheets, Timmy.**

_Hmm fuck you_

**You wish.**

_Maybe..._

_Hullo? Arms you’re still there?_

**Y-yeah, still here.**

_Thanks again… gnight Armie._

**Night baby T.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… That was something for the guys. What do you think is going to happen next? What do you _want_ for them to happen? I still have to write the next chapter so… feel free to inspire me. Thank you all for your love.


	4. What fuck buddies do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the sexy phone call, Armie makes sure Timmy is alright. Armie proposes an arrangement and Timmy shows him his approval by sexting back some filthy things, proving Armie he can dirty talk too. The guys try to define their new relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're all fantastic! Thank you for your lovely feedbacks <3

**How are you feeling? Are you still alive Timmy?**

_Yes, mostly._

**Did you drink and eat a little?**

_Yes, daddy, don’t worry. I’m being a good, healthy boy._

**Oh you want to joke about that? Haven’t you had enough?**

**Do you still want to play?**

[pic]

_I always want to play, you must know that by now. I thought you might want to have fun, too._

_I owe you that._

**Holy fucking shit. Timmy.**

**You… I don’t know where to look, where to start...**

**You look stunning. Beautiful legs, your skin looks so soft and your pretty, bare ass, hmm. It looks completely edible.**

**I’ve kind of missed it.**

_What a charmer you are._

**You look so wet Timmy, so sweaty and damn, you’ll have to change your sheets. All the come. Fuck.**

_Indeed. Poor, poor sheets. They were so innocent, so pure._

**I’ll rather say lucky sheets.**

_Are you getting jealous of soft sheets?_

**You really like the softness of it, don’t you? I can be soft, too.**

**Actually, I’m very soft and gentle most of the time.**

_So, you’re definitely jealous. Of sheets and a mattress. Alright. That’s not childish at all._

_And you know what? I don’t mind it when you’re not soft._

**As if you know what you’re talking about.**

**You’ve never seen me act like this.**

_Sadly, no. But I’d like to._

**Are you still high from your orgasm or are you ok with this… us flirting?**

**Because you really sound like you’re flirting and trying to seduce me, T.**

_Is it working?_

**You’re really having fun.**

_Well, it’s what I do for a living, I charm people. It’s in my genes. And you’re a seducer, too._

**That’s not what I meant.**

_What did you mean, dear Armie?_

**I don’t know. We’ve just had phone sex and I made you come with lame dirty talking. It’s not nothing.**

**Are you okay with us becoming… fuck buddies?**

**I think that’s what we’re doing....Kind of.**

_Fuck Buddies? Uh, that’s interesting I guess._

**What? What’s that supposed to mean?**

**We have to be on the same page, if not, maybe we should stop this Timmy. I don’t want to hurt any of us.**

_Stop what?_

_If it’s friends with benefits you want, then, it’s nothing to worry about. There is nothing more in the equation than good yet strange sex while in quarantine, hm? That’s what you’re proposing. Nothing more._

**Well, yes. But I don’t want you to feel like I’m forcing you to agree.**

**You have to want it, too. If it’s not fun for you just say it, it would totally be ok Timmy, alright? We can forget about it. It was fun, but it can be a one time experience.**

_I’ve already told you, I’m actually quite in love with you Armie. There’s no need for you to worry about me wanting this or not. It’s 100 % consensual and wanted._

**Timmy, I’m not joking, you know? I don’t want to screw up our friendship if it feels weird for you.**

_There’s no need to worry about that._

**Ok, so… would you like us to become fuck buddies?**

_Ok then. Yes, fine._

**Fine?**

_You want more eloquence, is that it?_

_Then, what I meant was: jerk yourself off while you’re looking at the pic of me naked, and send me a hot picture when you’re done, Hammer. Right fucking now._

_That is what I meant. This is what I want. As a fuck buddy._

**You want to see me jerking off?**

_I want to see your hard cock, you naked, having fun with your dick or whatever. And I want to see your come dripping all over you, painting your body, if possible._

_I’m fucking horny and alone, and I want to have sex. But I can’t. Yet I can’t stop thinking about it, so be a good damn fuck buddy and do something to please me._

**I can’t believe people think you’re an angel and so innocent.**

**You’re a fucking brat. So bossy.**

**You’re a menace.**

_And yet you’re hard, aren’t you?_

_Come on, I know you want to wank your aching cock. I know you’ve gotten harder looking at the picture I’ve sent to you. And I’m sure you were jerking yourself off while dirty talking to me earlier on the phone._

_Just say it, Armie._

**Maybe.**

_You must be damn hard right now then._

_Or did you already come?_

**Fuck.**

**No, I haven’t come yet.**

_Then you do that, Armie. You take care of your dick._

_I’m not against a pic of you fucking yourself if you’re in the mood._

[pic]

[pic]

**Is that satisfying your libido, Timmy?**

_Fuck! You’re so damn hot, Armie._

_I love your cock, it looks so pretty, so hard and red._

_Is it tasty?_

**Timmy.**

_Is it?_

**Yeah, it is.**

_You like having the taste of your own come in your mouth? Is that turning you on?_

**Y-yes.**

_You like when you’re fed come into your pretty mouth, don’t you Armie?_

_That’s your little secret, but you can’t lie to me, you’d never do that to me._

_You like the taste of come so bad._

**timm**

**fuck,please**

_Oh are you going to come, Arms? Are you close?_

**Gonna come.**

**Timmy, fuck**

**please**

_You little slut, you like it when I tell you what to do._

_You’re waiting for my command, aren’t you?_

**Fuck fuck fucckk**

_You like to be my whore, stroking your hard cock just for me, waiting for me to tell you when you can come?_

**T IM**

**God**

**Please, pls**

_What a shitty dom you make, waiting for your little twink friend’s permission to spill your load all over yourself before eating your come._

_Because you’re going to do that, aren’t you, Armie?_

_You want to be good for me, sweetie?_

**fuck**

**Yes Timmy**

_Send me a pic. Show me how slutty you are._

_I’ll see if you deserve your orgasm._

[pic]

_What a pretty hole._

_Your balls must be painful, so big, so red, so full of juice._

**Tim, m close**

_Oh I know baby, you’re so close._

_You’re holding back, on the edge, waiting for me to tell you to come because you want to be good._

_You’re so good for me, Armie._

_Look how good you’re making me feel Armie._

[pic]

_Look how well you fit into my hole, spreading me._

**damn it, you’re**

**baby, fkn hot**

**it's so huge**

_You’re opening me up so good Armie, I’m so full._

_Look how full my asshole is, so wide, because you’re so big._

_I feel your cock throbbing inside me, drops of come dribbling inside my hole._

**Omg please Tim**

[vid]

_You can come, Armie. Baby, can you come for me please?_

_Fill my pretty hole with your juice._

_And then, just after, you’re going to eat it out of my ass baby, and you’re going to kiss me hard. Sharing your tasty semen, and then you’re going to swallow it._

**Timmytimmy**

_Come._

_Let me know when your brain is working again, Armie._

_I hope that was what you were expecting when you said ‘fuck buddies’ and that I didn’t disappoint you._

_Don’t make me wait too much, I’m starting to worry I’ve gone a little bit too far… (or that you’ve passed out?)_

_In advance, I’m very sorry if calling you names is not a thing for you. I didn’t want to humiliate you, if that sounded like that. It was just to arouse you._

_Shit, I’m bad at dirty talking I guess… haven’t done that in years. I got carried away I think._

_Plus, I must say I didn’t want to insult you, saying you’re not a good ‘dom’ or shit like that, it was in the heat of the moment…_

_Seriously Armie are you alive?_

_I just really liked the way you seemed to like me controlling things._

**Oh shut up Timmy, I’m so not disappointed or angry or any of the things you’re saying**

**You’ve just killed my brain, man.**

**Shit.**

_You came?_

**Of fucking course! I came so hard it was mind blowing.**

**You were incredible Timmy, didn’t think you have that in you.**

**I loved it, loved everything. The name calling and all, fuck, that was really hot.**

_Yeah?_

_Good then, that’s good._

**That was fucking amazing.**

_Did you taste it?_

**I wouldn’t dare to disobey my horny baby.**

_Oh shit, Hammer._

**It was great.**

**But you’re definitely the one with a come fetish.**

**The things your mind can imagine, that was very elaborate. Like you’ve already thought about it.**

_I have many kinks, I confess._

_You want to find out?_

**I would be delighted. Please.**

_So polite._

**You do like to play and dominate, tease the other and command.**

_Oh no, was I too obvious? I’m so sorry Arms. I wouldn’t steal your role._

**It’s like a role play for you. But I feel you like to dominate, too.**

_Like one day in a month yeah._

**I guess I’m lucky then?**

_I guess so._

**Go on, enlighten me; what are your filthiest kinks and fantasies?**

_Oh Armie, I wouldn’t want to shock you._

**Try me.**

_Ok, I’ll tell you some of them if you tell me what are the kinkiest things you’ve already done._

**Deal.**

_And also, I think it’s good if we tell each other what we like, or at least what we don’t like, like full stop no._

_Because even if we’re not going to be able to see each other in… probably months, I guess it’s good to define some boundaries?_

_What do you think?_

**Oh you’re already eager for us to see each other in real life? You miss sex so bad, hm?**

_Fuck, you didn’t mean fuck buddies in ‘real life’? You meant that only for… texting?_

_I’m sorry, shit, I thought... I don’t know._

**Timmy, calm down.**

**I meant it, whatever way.**

**Yeah, in real life too, I suppose. I didn’t really think about it because it’s not possible at the moment, but yeah, if we see it’s a good arrangement, then yeah, that too?**

**I’m sure we’ll be amazing together.**

_Good, ok yes._

_Of course._

_Well. What we like and what we don’t like._

_Do I start?_

**Yes, please T.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What could be Timmy’s and Armie’s favorite kinks and/or fantasies? Any ideas?


	5. Sexual tastes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy and Armie talk about their sexual preferences and define the terms of their sex friends arrangement. The unsaid things continue to happen, as sexy times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I’m not on any social networks, so when I was searching for _interesting_ pics about Armie and Timmy (which is normal, right?), I found myself watching the vid of 2016 when Armie Hammer is at Stephen Colbert’s late show, you know when, well…ropes happened, and my brain stopped to work. I knew about _the_ famous interview, about his ‘past’ with rough sex and him having used to be a ‘dominant lover’ (no shit, how surprising), but damn, in that show the man was showing everyone how he easily can knot ropes. And he was so proud and joking about it, saying things without properly saying them. Then, I found about the whole ‘Armie-liking-kinky-shibari-bondage-pics-on-twitter’ and I smiled so hard. I love this man, I love him for not giving a shit and just being who he is. 
> 
> Anyway. I then write this chapter.
> 
> trashfortimmy asked for blindfolds and ropes, so I tried. It’s not really used, but mentioned. The boys didn’t let me do what I wanted. Plus, they already have a kinky plan for the next chapter… But maybe… in the last chapter, things could happen? I’ll try to remember.

_Hm.. ok.. so, I like...cuddles? Kissing my partner for long moments. Not always tongue. Just, deep, intimate kisses._

_Touches, a lot of touching. Caresses, pressing our bodies together, feeling the other._

_I like being in the receiving hand. I like my partner to take care of me, but mostly do whatever they want to me, to know they can use me to please themselves. Loving, but rough sometimes, too._

_I love to suck cocks._

_I like to experiment with new toys. I like to discover new sensations._

_I adore humping and rubbing against someone. I like frottage with a man, the feeling of a hard cock sliding against mine while I’m snuggling with my partner, kissing, breathing their smell. Fuck yeah, I really like it. For me, it can feel more intimate than penetrative sex, not all the time, but yeah that’s a thing I really appreciate. It’s about the connection it procures, psychologically and physically._

_But as I already have said, I’m also a natural bottom. I really love to take a cock. I like to fuck too for sure, but shit, the feeling of a cock thrusting inside my ass is amazing._

_Otherwise, I think I would like to work on my submissive side. Eventually. Because I feel inside of me that’s a thing I’m craving for. Maybe I’m just waiting for the right person, you know. To show me the way._

_Also, I like when I’m deprived of one of my senses. Being blindfolded, being pinned down to the bed, having a hand over my mouth._

**Fuck, you like to submit.**

**You like having someone control you, telling you what they want you to do.**

_I like the power dynamics yeah, I’ve already told you that._

**That’s beyond that, Timmy. That’s the dynamics of a Dom/sub relationship you’re describing here.**

_Is it?_

**It’s not a bad thing, it’s fine. I’m…pleased.**

_Because that’s convenient?_

**Because you’re trusting me and telling me that, Timothée.**

_Of course I am._

**Is there more? More things you like and want me to know?**

_Hm… I like having sex for… I don’t know how to say it, like, hours? But not really hours. Even if sometimes it’s really hours…_

**You’re not a fan of quickies?**

_I can try to, but I’m not good at those. I prefer having all the time to fuck, no pressure. To enjoy, do whatever I want. If I want to please my partner for 30 minutes without stopping, then I want to be able to do so._

**I’m so fucking hard.**

_You’re also a horny man, Armie. That’s not only me ;)_

**You’re the one making me hard with the things you’re saying, fuck.**

**You’re so young, and yet, so, so…I don’t know.**

_I’m a hedonist. I like sex, I like pleasure._

_I wish I could touch you now._

**You’re so bold.**

_Do you like it?_

**I like all aspects of you, T.**

_I like to talk, too._

_During sex, I mean._

**You like to dirty talk?**

_Yeah, from time to time, but not always. I just like to express myself, say how I feel, how good it feels, where I want my partner to touch me, how to grab me, to push harder inside of me, to go faster, to choke me, slap me, to thank my partner because it’s so damn good._

**To choke you? Who the fuck did you let choke you?**

**You told me you didn’t really experiment with the hard stuff, Timmy.**

_Uh no, wait_

_Maybe it’s not the right word? It wasn’t, he didn’t make me suffocate or shit like that_

_It’s, I just like.._

_fuck, is it weird?_

**Timmy, I wasn’t judging you.**

**I promise you.**

**It simply surprised me. And maybe I don’t like the idea of people hurting you.**

_Except yourself, you mean?_

_Because I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t be against the idea of it if it is you doing the choking._

**Because I know what I’m doing, yes. I know how to do it safely and because I would never hurt you, Timmy. Breath play is not a practice you do without having checked how to do it properly.**

_Ok just to be clear, all I ever let a partner do to me was put a hand around my throat and tighten their hold a little, but not too much. Or cover my mouth with a hand for a moment, things like that. It’s about the power they have on me, power I consent to give them. That’s all, Armie._

_I do not like or want the hardcore bdsm version of breath play that could exist and maybe you’re imagining I did experiment, ok?_

_I enjoy a bit of bdsm fun, but light stuff. Some spanking, ass slaps, cock slaps, but not too hard, again, it’s not about the pain, or maybe it is, but just a little bit of it then._

_I like to be manhandled, I like having a stronger partner than me, older, bigger who likes to claim me. But it has to be an exchange, with feelings, we have to care for each other._

_And you’re not saying anything, shit._

_I’m talking way too much, sorry. I’m killing the mood._

**No it’s good, I want to know that.**

**You’re so not killing the mood, far from that.**

**Anything you absolutely don’t like, don’t want me to suggest, talk or ask?**

_I don’t think so, no. Just not something including bodily fluids, it’s not my thing. No gratuitous humiliation. Edging is totally ok, but not for days. I have to come in the end. And if I don’t like something, anything you say or ask, I would tell you. Same for you, ok?_

**Of course, ok.**

**Is kissing alright?**

_How so?_

**In real life.**

_You’re really asking that?_

**It could be a limit. I prefer to ask. Even if I don’t know when it could be happening.**

_Kissing is damn ok. Baby, sweetie, sweetheart and all are also very ok. I like praises._

**Good.**

_You? Hard limits?_

**None I can think of now, no. Same as yours.**

_Alright._

**Oh yes, one: no lying. Always ask questions or say if something bothers you or you want to discuss. Don’t hesitate if you want to stop for whatever reason. Friendship first.**

**And of course, the one and only rule in friends with benefits I guess: to not fall in love with the other.**

**Except that, I’m pretty open-minded and like a lot of things, but you already knew that.**

**You’re ok with that, Timmy?**

_Yeah, absolutely._

_So. What do you like, Armie?_

**Can’t you guess?**

_Maybe I want you to tell me? I can fantasize about what I would like you to like, but what is better than the truth?_

**Do you fantasize about me?**

_That’s not even a question._

_Do you? Fantasize about me?_

**What do you think?**

_Stop teasing me._

**I think you want to say the exact opposite of that, baby.**

**Of course I fantasize about you.**

_Tell me what you like. What you really like._

_Please._

**To give you some content for your next wanking session? Kinky boy.**

**Alright.**

**It’s pretty simple, as you listed a big amount of things I enjoy too.**

**I like all the things you said you like a partner to do to you.**

**You already know I like domination. Plus, I like bondage, with ropes mostly, but soft materials too. I like to tie my partner. I like intense and passionate sex. I like to role play sometimes, to switch the power.**

**I like my partner to focus on their pleasure, but I also like them to please me, knowing that’s pleasuring them too.**

**I like my partner to obey me, and I like to take care of them.**

**I like to fuck hard and fast**

**And to make love for hours.**

**I like to claim them and make them wear a butt plug after we fuck to keep them open and keep my load inside them. I like them to be thirsty for my cock whenever I want it.**

_Armie_

_fuck_

_me_

**Well, you don’t waste time.**

**Learn some patience, baby.**

_Mhmm_

**Pout if you want, Timmy. I know you want me to continue.**

**So, I was saying.**

**I love to lick ass, opening the hole with my tongue, fucking it, lapping at the rim. I can do it for hours.**

_Shit_

**You like that too, hm?**

_Oh I would gladly fuck your asshole with my tongue Arms, but yeah, I could come hands free if you eat me out for an entire fucking hour._

**Hands free?**

_I’m very sensitive._

**That's interesting information.**

**Where else are you sensitive, Timmy?**

_Nipples. Cock head, of course._

_The inside of my thighs._

_Neck, throat, belly._

_And yeah, my hole._

**Fuck**

**I like to grab my partner by their hair, sometimes. Do you like that?**

_Do I like that?_

_I want you to pin me down on my stomach and grab me by my hair, holding me, making me take your huge cock inside my tight hole._

**You want to be my slut, Timmy, is that it? You want to take daddy’s cock deep inside you?**

_Yes, please._

**I’m not sure you can manage to take it all. I’m not sure you have earned it, baby.**

_Armie_

_please Armie_

**Would you like to moan my name, sweetheart?**

**You can’t help but say it all the time.**

**On the phone, you were moaning my name again and again. It drove me completely crazy, Timmy.**

_Yyes_

**Do you remember on the set of Call Me, the time when you moaned my name instead of Oliver’s?**

_I remember yeah_

**At the time, I thought you just got out of character, that happens, it’s ok. Or maybe that I did something you didn’t like or that you weren't feeling ok, that things got too overwhelming. But now I’m thinking maybe it wasn’t exactly that. Maybe you were fantasizing about the things Oliver was doing to Elio, imagining it was me, doing it all to you, hm?**

**I am right, baby?**

_Please_

_Please, Armie_

_don’t make me say it_

**Answer me and you can touch yourself.**

_Yes. Yes sometimes…sometimes I wasn’t picturing Oliver in my head touching Elio’s body. Sometimes I imagined it was you. Armie._

_I’m sorry, because it wasn’t right. You were with Liz, and I was just horny, and fuck, you, you were so damn nice and sweet with me, and so sexy all the time. And the things we were doing… it gave me ideas, yes._

**Don’t be sorry for that, Timmy.**

**I felt it sometimes, the looks you gave me, I wasn’t sure but… I thought maybe you were so in character or experiencing some character bleed, that that could explain the times you were obviously ogling at me, or at least at my crotch.**

_I kind of was. It was all of that._

**Well, me too. It’s ok.**

**I can’t deny I jerked off thinking about the moments we spent naked in bed together.**

**You attract me, you have always attracted me, Tim. Our chemistry is not based on nothing.**

**Now, be a good boy and make yourself come.**

_fuck, Armie_

**Pinch your nipples, caress your stomach slowly, and put a blindfold over your eyes.**

**You have one, yes?**

_Yes_

_I do_

**Good. Then do that, and imagine it’s my hand stroking your dick, my hand twisting your nipples.**

**Once you’ve come, send me a pic.**

_Thank you, Armie_

**Hurry up, polite boy.**

[pic]

**Hmm, I see you did good, Timmy. There is so much come.**

**And you did it quickly, I’m pleased.**

**Lick it and go rest, sweet T.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think about the progression of their arrangement! I hope you still like the story so far :)


	6. Remote, sexy gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie sends a special, sexy gift to Timmy. They plan on testing it together very soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who might don’t know which sex toy I’m referring to in this chapter, it’s the famous Lush 2 by Lovense. Please excuse any errors of explanation concerning the functioning of the toy. I tried to make it both easy to understand and sexy.  
> Thank you to all of you for your incredible support and kind feedbacks <3 And many thanks for my lovely beta!

**Hi there, Timmy. How are you doing today?**

_I'm a little depressed. Time passes so slowly and I’m so bored. I’m going crazy._

_At least you’re ‘here’, which makes things better._

**You’re sweet.**

_Also. As I was watching YouTube’s vids I rewatched your interview with Stephen Colbert._

**Yeah, which one?**

**You miss me that much that you watch interviews of me, sweetie?**

_Two words: ropes and YES._

**Oh that one. Was it entertaining?**

**I miss you too, Timmy.**

_I’d already seen it, of course. You know I’m a scary stalker fan for you. But, well, now that we’re doing…what we’re doing, the ropes appear even more intriguing than before._

**I see.**

**Did you ever try rope bondage?**

_Nope. But I’m… interested to know more about it._

**I bet ropes would look beautiful on your soft, white skin. Marking your skin perfectly with it.**

**You’re right, that’s an interesting idea.**

_Does it hurt?_

**Which answer would you prefer I give you?**

_Fuck if I know._

**It doesn’t have to hurt the submissive if it’s done correctly and if it’s not the goal. It can be about restraining the sub, offering the body to the dom, magnifying the body’s senses. It doesn’t even have to be sexual.**

_Ok… but what if I want it to be sexual?_

**You always want things to be sexual, Timmy.**

_Would you tie me up?_

**If you ask for it, yes.**

_I’ll ask._

**I’ll know how to take good care of you then.**

_Armiiiie_

**Mhm?**

_Nothing, just wanted to hear from you._

**Little brat.**

_I miss you._

**I know, T**

**Miss you too.**

_We forgot to talk about fantasies the other time._

**You’re right. Do you have many?**

_I have a great imagination, yes._

**Any you would like to realize?**

_Hm. That’s a good question. I already have realized some, like the dp, threesome, public sex…_

**Public sex?**

**Really?**

_More like semi-public sex, ok. But it was really fun and exciting._

**Like car sex or like in a fitting room or public toilets?**

_Yes to the three of them, but I have to specify the last one was only a blowjob. But it was fun._

**So you like exhibitionism, that’s nice.**

_Do you like it too?_

**I have tried sex dungeons.**

**So, yes.**

_Holy fkg shit_

_Hammer_

_How, how was it?_

**Let’s say it has taught me things.**

_Fuck, one day I want you to tell me everything about that_

_You fucked in public? I mean, with people around you, watching you?_

**I'm wondering if the innocent version of Timmy ever even existed.**

_I’m not sure why you’re so disappointed with me._

**You wish I were so I would punish you.**

**Having trouble responding to me, baby?**

_That’s cheating._

**What? I’m doing nothing, T.**

**So, yes, I did fuck publicly.**

**With people watching me, me watching people, all of that. It was a period of my life. It was what I needed and wanted, it was good. That’s not what I want anymore, but I have good memories from those times.**

_Would you ever consider making an exception and try it again for/with someone?_

**Are you talking about you?**

_Of course, baby._

**Don’t ask for something you can’t handle or promise.**

_And if I beg you?_

**There is no ‘if’. You will.**

**Beg.**

**Me.**

_damn I love you_

**I’m not that easy to compromise with.**

**Who told you I would ever want to share you if I ever have you for real?**

_Because I’ll be pretty and will beg you to? I’ll ask nicely._

**I’m sure you will.**

**So, for real, that’s what you like? That’s your biggest fantasy?**

_First, thanks for the short roleplay moment, it was nice… I liked it._

**You’re welcome.**

**And if you’re ever serious about going to a sex club, you ask me first. I don’t care if you have a boyfriend at the moment, you tell me about it.**

_You’re possessive._

**Protective.**

_Isn’t it the same thing?_

**Maybe.**

_Hm… Anyway; yeah it’s a thing I like, exhibitionism, voyeurism, a little._

_I like the idea of people finding me attractive, getting off watching or hearing me, and well, same thing when I watch people._

**Quite the same for me.**

_Even if you’re a possessive lover?_

**Others don’t touch your property if you show them it’s yours, if you don’t want them to touch. It can be about showing, showing everyone what’s yours, how lucky you are, how good you treat your baby, how good you make your sub behave for you.**

**If you don’t want people to touch your sub, they don’t. That’s why rules exist in such places.**

**That, and collars.**

_Oh boy…_

**Do you like that?**

_Well, I like chokers._

**Of course you do.**

_What about you, any fantasies at this moment in your life, master Armie?_

**Hm, none I really intend to realize no, not at the moment.**

_Well, it was interesting. Thank you._

**It was, indeed.**

**You’re going to jerk off, aren’t you?**

_Can I?_

**Asking for permission, baby?**

_I don’t know… do I need to? I’ve been good today._

**I know that, go have your fun, Timmy.**

_Don’t miss me too much._

**I will.**

_Armie?_

**Hello, T.**

_Hi, Arms._

_Could you enlighten me about why I’m holding a mystery package sent by you?_

_What is it?_

**Why won’t you open it, sweet T?**

_Alright alright… I hope you didn’t spend too much money on this._

_Oh shit_

_wtf armie?!_

_Why did you.. I mean_

**Come on, open the box. Touch it.**

**Is it soft?**

_Fuck… Armie_

_Soft, yeah, it’s soft._

**You know what it is, right?**

_I’m 24 and I watch porn, Armie, thank you. Yes I know what it is._

_You’re totally crazy_

_and kinky_

_but I already knew that, I guess I only have myself to blame._

_When I accepted to be fuck buddies with Armie Hammer, I should have expect to receive a box at my home containing a damn sex toy._

**_Yes, you should have_. You know me. **

**And it’s more than that, it’s a remote-controlled vibrator sex toy. It’s controlled by an app.**

_I fucking know WHAT IT IS THANK YOU_

_You’re a crazy fuck buddy_

**Maybe, maybe.**

_You know, that’s mostly a sex toy for women, because its purpose is to stimulate the g spot._

**Yes, but I’m pretty sure it can be pleasurable for the p spot too, hm?**

**I’m sure your little hole won’t complain.**

_Certainly. You made a point._

**Do you like it, honestly?**

_Yes, I love it, Armie… thank you?_

_It’s weird to thank someone for gifting a sex toy, but thank you._

**Do you know how the toy works?**

_Uh huh. You mean, the bluetooth mode?_

**For example, yeah.**

_I know its possibilities yes. I’ve been wanting to buy one for years._

_I’m fucking thrilled by having one now, thanks, Armie._

**Great, great.**

**But I was talking about the internet mode, you know. Thanks to wifi, the mode has so many possibilities for long distance couples.**

**Or for very kinky people who might like strangers to take control and play with them when they’re wearing the toy. I thought you might like it.**

**Are you still here?**

**Oh no, I hope I haven’t broken you, sweetie…**

_What is your evil plan with this toy?_

**For you, to have a lot of fun and a pleasant moment.**

_What about you?_

**A lot of fun, too. I can control the toy, play with you, make you lose your damn mind and finally make you come.**

**From my bed.**

**As if I was there, with you.**

_Fuck_

**Something like that yeah, Timmy.**

**And like I’ve said, maybe you will want to try the internet mode with… others, strangers.**

_Shit. Yeah, maybe, I don’t know._

_I want you first._

_How does this thing work exactly?_

**You just have to share your personal link on the app and your username and strangers all around the world can control the vibrations of the sex toy, the patterns, if you active the mode and allow it.**

**Strangers, or only a partner who is connected on the app and you have accepted, then the partner has full control of your toy.**

_Hmm… so it’s that simple?_

**Yep.**

_That sounds really interesting. You have great ideas, Hammer._

**Glad you like the plan, baby boy.**

**Are you already hard?**

_So fucking hard, yes._

**You want to give it a go today?**

_Holy shit_

**We can also try it another day. You can test it first alone if you want.**

**That’s your toy, you do whatever please you, T.**

**No pressure.**

_What if what I want is to please you?_

**You are…**

_I am what?_

_…_ **the perfect sub.**

_Mhm, thank you. I’m glad if you’re pleased._

**I am, baby.**

_Give me a couple of hours for me to be ready and understand how to make the sex toy work and charge it, and we can test it. How does that sound for you?_

**Good, let’s do that.**

_I’m so fucking excited._

**What arouses you the most?**

_Fuck, Armie… I don’t know, so many things._

**Tell me.**

_The fact you’ll be able to make me feel so good… there, and yet, you’re at your home, so far from mine. It’s going to be so fucking intimate, and we’re not going to be able to touch each other, and yet I will be able to feel you in my ass…_

_Oh fuck_

**What else?**

_The thought that I have no control on what you’ll do to me, that you have all the power. It arouses me… That I’ll have no other choice but take whatever you want to give me._

**You like that idea?**

_So much, yes._

_Even if I know I could just turn the toy off if it’s too much or whatever, but…_

**You like the idea of me playing with you, deciding when to let you come, hm? You like the fact I’m going to put you on the edge again and again, and you’ll just have to take it, is that it?**

_Am I kinky?_

**Yes you are, and you’re perfect, Timmy.**

**Are you really ok with this plan?**

_Yes, Arms. I really want to try this._

_I trust you._

**I trust you too, sweet T.**

_I have a request, if I may, daddy?_

**You little filthy thing.**

**Just ask.**

_Could we FaceTime? Maybe not during the whole thing, but… I’d like to be able to see you at one point._

**Oh you want to be my little cam boy, Timmy?**

_Yes, if you would like that, too._

_I want to see you jerk off while you’re making me come from playing with my ass._

**Alright then. Go make yourself ready.**

_Yes, daddy._

**I’m going to have so much fun with your ass, baby.**

**You won’t be able to think straight.**

**You’ll beg me to let you come.**

**But I won’t.**

**And you’ll ask for more, again and again.**

**And your body will tremble, it will shake on your bed because it’s going to be so good and too much.**

**You’ll be so wet**

**Your little pussy is going to be dripping on the sheets**

**So messy**

**You’ll be so turned on to be my little whore, Timmy**

**You’re going to moan so good for me**

**I’ll make you come so many times**

**Or maybe I won’t**

**Maybe I won’t even let you come at all**

**Just to hear you beg me for more**

**And see your little hole shrink around the toy, craving for more**

**Craving for a hard cock**

**For my dick**

**And I’ll make your pussy boy vibrate so hard**

**You’ll be panting, crying for a real cock to fill you up**

**And if you behave well**

**Then I’ll let you touch yourself and come all over your sexy body**

**My perfect slut**

**Would you like that, Timothée?**

**Timmy?**

_I’m sorry Armie_

**What are you sorry for, angel?**

_I came so hard reading your words_

_I’m sorry_

_fuck_

**You’re such a horny little thing, Timmy.**

**Don’t be sorry, I’m not angry. I’ll just make you come once more in a while.**

_Thank you, Armie._

**Or maybe I won’t?**

_Fuck_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the long wait, but work has been hard this week and I’ve found some comfort binge watching The Last Kingdom show. (No need to say I’m totally fucked with the possibilities between Uhtred, Finan and Sihtric, and that I now have a new fandom to write for, even if surprisingly it appears very few people see the slash potential in this series, even though the actors seem to be the most fervent supporters of this very idea by looking at their Instagram’s pages.) So, for those who understand what I’m talking about, please excuse if my mind was a bit distracted to focus on this chapter. I hope you enjoy where the things are going for Timmy and Armie…;)


	7. On the edge... with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie plays with Timmy’s senses, keeping him on the edge, giving him so much pleasure and yet, frustration. With the excitation, comes the ultimate revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the final chapter of this story. I didn’t plan to finish it in only one chapter, but I had a hard time continuing to write about this story, and well, it was better that it ended. Also, the news coming here and there about Armie and Timmy didn’t help me to stay focus on this story. It didn’t fit very well with the dynamics. Maybe another story will do it better, who knows.
> 
> A big thank you for my very kind beta Dannie, who made the story so much more readable.
> 
> Thank you for all the support you have given me for weeks, it was an awesome journey together!

**Timmy?**

**Baby boy, are you ready?**

**Tim, is everything ok?**

_I’m a little…nervous. I’m sorry._

_I want to do it, I really do! But, I’m stupidly very nervous right now._

**Sweetie, there’s no need to be, we don’t have to do it, ok?**

_I know, but I want to._

**It was just an idea.**

**Let’s talk about something else, ok?**

_No._

_No, fuck no._

_Just… give me another hour, maybe?_

**Timmy, tell me what is making you so nervous?**

_I can think of a couple of things…_

**Such as?**

_1) maybe… you won’t find me hot_

_2) you won’t like my thin body_

_3) you’re going to … watch me, and see all of me and I’ll be alone and fuck, it’s going to be weird? I don’t want things to be weird between us._

_4) stupid thoughts like that_

**Timmy, I love all of you, be certain of that.**

**We’re simply playing, nothing more, right? So don’t think too much of this.**

**Try to relax.**

**I just want to make you feel good.**

**We don’t have to see each other.**

**Ok?**

_Yeah… yes ok, maybe it would be easier._

_But… I kind of really want to be your camboy. If you want that, too._

**Of course, baby. If you still want that at the moment, then yes, ok, we’ll put the video on.**

_Alright._

**Come on, try to relax, take a nap and we’ll try later if you’re in the mood. How does that sound?**

_Hm…maybe I could try to relax yes, and wear the toy?_

_I could be waiting for you to play with it._

_Maybe I’ll fall asleep with it… and…_

**You want me to wake you up by making it vibrate?**

_It could be nice?_

**Ok, baby, let’s do that then.**

**Wear the toy, put on some pajamas and try to relax. Fall asleep if you feel like you need it.**

**I’ll text you in an hour.**

**Or well...**

**I’ll vibe you ;)**

_Shit_

_Hammer_

_oh_

_my_

_fucking_

_god_

_You’re evil._

_Shit let me breathe, I’m awake damn it!_

_Armie_

_Armie, it’s so fucking good._

**Let’s move to the app’s chat, it will be easier for me to answer you, baby.**

[app’s private chat room]

**How does it feel, Timmy? Is it good?**

yess

so good

**You like it when I play with you like this?**

**Or like… this?**

**Does this rhythm feel good?**

_oh lord, Armie_

**You like it when I play with your little hole? When I make you vibrate from the inside?**

_Ohgodohfuuck plz armie_

_More_

_FUCK_

_No oh please don’t stop_

**Mhm, like this, sweetheart?**

_Shit, yes_

_Thank you._

**You want me to keep going? Want me to keep playing with your little tight boypussy?**

_Ohhfuck armiz fkngood_

_No, please_

_Please, I need more._

_You can’t just stop suddenly oh fuck armie_

_You’re driving me crazy_

_Come on!_

_Fucking fuck me damn it._

**Have you forgotten to whom you’re addressing, baby boy? Who is in charge here?**

**Is it you? No, I don’t think so.**

_Daddy, it’s you of course_

_I’m sorry, but it’s so fucking good._

_I just want to feel you, Armie…_

_Oh thank you, daddy, it’s so good_

_My hole is so wet, Armie, so wet for you to take it._

**Mhm, you’re a good boy, aren’t you, sweetie?**

_Yes, yes daddy, thank you daddy._

**How hard are you, Tim? Is your cock aching to be touched, too?**

[pic]

**Oh that is a nice dick.**

**You’re fucking dripping all over yourself like the good slut you are.**

**So beautiful, Timmy, so proud of you.**

_Thank you, thank you daddy._

**Do you want me to see you?**

_Yes._

**And do you want to see me?**

_I do, yes, if you want to._

**Alright Timmy, then accept the call if you’re curious of seeing how much you make my cock fucking hard.**

[incoming video call]

[video call accepted]

**Hi there, Timmy.**

_Hi, Arms._

**Fuck. You’re so gorgeous.**

_Thank y–oh God! Fuck, you’re not wasting any time!_

_Holy shit, baby—that feels so good, so fucking amazing._

**_You_ look amazing, Tim. So beautiful… just for me.**

_Just for you, Armie, yes._

**Do you like feeling me _there_ , baby? **

**Do you like how I’m playing with your little, hungry asshole?**

_Yes, yes, oh daddy, daddy fuck, that’s so fucking good._

**Mmh, it feels nice hearing you calling me that.**

**Your voice is so sexy when it’s filled with pleasure, Tim.**

**Fuck you’re so tempting settled like that on your bed.**

**Baby, look how hard I am for you.**

_Armie, fuck, your cock—it’s so fucking huge._

**You like it?**

_You’re beautiful, so hot. Damn, I want to taste it so bad._

**Yeah, you want my dick in your pretty mouth, Timmy? You want to suck it deep, baby?**

_Shit, yes, Armie—you’re such a good dirty talker. It’s so damn arousing._

**It’s not hard to think of dirty things to say to you when I’m looking at your naked body, baby.**

**When I can look at your sexy body… spread out in your bed for me, wearing my sex toy in your ass.**

_P-play with me, please, Armie._

**You can’t even breathe properly and I haven’t started yet, sweetheart. Are you sure you want me to play with you?**

_I want it._

_Armie, I want it, want you._

**You want me to use you, little slut?**

_Arm–_

**Mm, so you really like to hear me calling you names. Fucking hot how your cock is throbbing on your belly.**

_Please…_

**Oh don’t worry baby, I’m gonna use you like I please.**

_Armie, Arms…_

**I’m going to give you that—**

**And maybe that too—**

_Shit! Armie--fuck–_

**You’re going to lose your mind baby. Because I’m going to fuck you again, and again, and again, and you’re going to take everything I give you. Because you’ll let me do whatever I want with your hole, hm?**

_Armie, baby–_

**Say it.**

_Fuck, Armie I… l–_

**Answer me or I’ll stop right now, Timothée.**

_Fuck! Yes, d-do whatever you want. I’m yours, oh god, my body is yours, Armie._

**Good boy, Timmy. Such a good boy for me, sweetheart.**

_T-thank you._

_Can you… if you could – I mean…_

**Hey baby, Timmy, look at me, please?**

**Yes, just like that, T.**

**Are you ok?**

_Y-yeah. I’m ok._

**Good, just take your time. Breathe slowly, and try to focus for me.**

**Good, now tell me what you want, baby, ok? You only have to ask, you can _always_ ask, anytime, you can always speak. **

_I just… wow, it was—I got overwhelmed for a second and…_

**It’s okay Timmy. Just tell me what you want.**

_Fuck Armie, all I can think about is your cock._

_Would you touch yourself for me… please?_

_I know we’re playing and I don’t have to ask–_

**Hey Timmy, you can ask me anything, _anytime_ , ok? **

_Yeah? Ok, yes, right._

**Maybe I won’t agree and refuse what you desire, because _I_ decide what you can and can’t do at this very moment, but you can always stop that. It’s all about consent, and pleasure, Timmy.**

**And fuck yes, of course I can jerk myself off if it arouses you that much.**

**Good?**

_Yes, good, Arm—_

_Fuck. Damn it, how can you be so… ah! Armie! God yes, just like that please – please, sir, oh please-_

**Jesus, you’re such a good boy for me, you’re so fucking erotic with your moans.**

**You make my cock so wet, baby.**

_O–oh, Ar-Armie, I’m so—can I… fuck—_

**No, you _won’t_ come, sweetie. **

**Because you’re my precious sub and a good sub does what his Dom tells him to do. Because you want to be _good_ , don’t you, my lovely slut? **

_Yes, y-yes, sir, I’m sorry, daddy._

**Are you still feeling good, baby? Take a deep breath for me.**

**Yes, that’s good, you’re doing so great. So beautiful, Tim.**

**Are you ok?**

_Yes, fuck yes, still ok. So good._

**Ok baby.**

_Can I touch myself, Armie?_

**No, you may not.**

_F-fuck… fuck!_

**Is that ok for you, baby? Can you manage the frustration?**

**Do you feel how nice it feels?**

_Baby…_

**Will you be a good boy and come on daddy’s cock and only from daddy’s cock deep inside you? Can you do that?**

_Yes, yes, I can, Armie—oh yes, yes! Right there, oh god!_

_Your cock feels so good, oh my god, it feels amazing, Armie._

**Would you get on your knees for me, baby? On all fours.**

**Yes like that, show me your hole.**

**Fuck, I want to taste it so bad.**

**I’m going to suck at your asshole for hours as soon as I could, Timmy, I swear.**

_Yes, please, please._

**Oh yes, you would love it, mhm? Feeling my tongue right there while you’re so sensitive.**

**And then after, I’ll kiss you and make you taste your ass on my tongue.**

_Fuck—yes please, I would love it._

**You can sit comfortably baby, yeah go back on to your back, it’s good.**

**You’re so beautiful, Timmy. God, I miss you so much.**

**I would love to kiss you right now.**

_You’ll kiss me?_

**I’ve just told you I’ll rim you and you’re asking if I’ll _kiss_ you, sweet T?**

_No, I know, but I meant… would you want to… kiss me?_

_Ok wow, no, that sounded terrible. Oh my god, forget what I’ve just said, so fucking pathetic._

_Let’s just resume where we were, ok? Make my ass shake, Armie, would you? Please?_

_Come on, please Armie, don’t stare at me like that. Please say something. I’m starting to feel really fucking naked and exposed because I’ll remind you I’m wearing a damn vibrating sex toy in my–_

**I’d kiss you.**

_What?_

**I’d kiss you and I will kiss you. I’d kiss you right now if I could, Timmy.**

**If you’d let me, I’d kiss you and I wouldn’t stop.**

_Armie…_

**And I _can’t_ at the moment, and fuck it’s killing me, it’s so frustrating. **

**We need to talk about it in real life, it’s a lot, I know.**

**Now we’re having fun, and it’s all I can give you at the moment because I can’t help the shitty current world situation, but fuck–oh god, Timmy, yes, I’d kiss you and I’d make love to you right fucking now if I could.**

**Because I fucking love you, and I’ve been in love with you since the moment I first saw you smile at me.**

_Oh my god, Armie—_

**I can’t believe I’m confessing that while we’re having insane, hot online sex, when I have my hand on my cock and you’re wearing a damn fucking sex toy up your ass for me – and I know what we have said, friends with benefits only but I know how your brain always overthinks and fuck, friends with benefits never works, but I hope you’re feeling the same. I have this feeling that yes you do, but maybe—**

_I do, fuck—it’s an incredibly weird time to confess it but yes! Damn, of course I love you, Armie–_

**Oh, ok, good, that’s—fuck, Timmy, that’s… great, oh damn it, I need to touch you, baby.**

_I need it too, Arms. I want to touch you, ‘need your touch._

**You want… Do you want to keep going or…?**

_Yes, please. If you want? I’m still really in the mood, plus very stupidly in love with you. But that I’m used to for years, so, you know..._

**Oh baby, we have so many things to discuss, but I dreamt of this very moment for so long…**

_Me too, Armie…_

**So… wanna play?**

_Yeah, come on, play with the rhythm a little bit?_

**Is that good?**

_Mm… yeah, oh, yes that’s—that’s really good._

**Great. So… tell me, love, how do you wanna play?**

**Tell me what you need, Timmy. Soft? Rough? Loving? Dominating? Whatever.**

**What do you want, sweetheart?**

_I… I don’t know._

**Hm… don’t be shy, Timothée.**

_Fuck, the way you pronounce it…_

**With the wrong accent? Sorry…**

_No, no, it’s almost the proper pronunciation but not exactly, plus your sexy voice and that makes it so perfect and arousing._

_Am I weird?_

**Nope. But very, very sexy.**

**Timothée…?**

_Yeah… fuck._

**Mm.** **So, I was saying, you want me to believe you didn’t think about what you us to do whilst you were preparing yourself for this exact moment hours earlier?**

_Well…_

**I don’t believe you, baby.**

_Armie._

**Thankfully for you, I’m pretty sure what you want us to do right now. Maybe not what you’ll want in real life… but at the moment… oh, I think I know.**

_Baby… I really hadn’t thought about—_

**Tell me, is it a good thing to lie to your Dom, Timmy?**

_Armie, no, I didn’t lie to–fuck!_

**Tell me baby boy, is it really what you want to do, lie to me, disobey me, when I can do whatever I please with your little, whore hole? You want to lie to me just after we have confessed our love?**

_A-Armie, please._

**Yeah, that’s better baby, beg me for mercy, come on.**

_F-fuck, please—_

**Or I’ll stop right now.**

_No! No oh no please, Armie, sir, ah fuck, it’s not—I need it–please touch me again, please._

**Beg me.**

_Oh god, Armie I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, please sir, I’ll be better I swear, please master-_

**No.**

_Ar-Armie?_

**Not ‘master’, Timmy. Do not use this word, please?**

_Oh–alright, ok, sorry. I won’t use it again, Arms._

**Good. It’s just, I’m not your master and you’re not my slave, baby. There’s a big difference. It’s just words, I know, but—**

_I won’t do it again, Armie. I got it. I’m sorry, daddy._

**You’ve been a good baby, apologizing to your daddy. That’s a good boy.**

_T-thank you, sir._

**You like it when I praise you, don’t you, sweetheart?**

_Yes, Armie._

**Mmh, so be good to me.**

_Always, yes, please. Everything._

**Such precious words, Tim. Talking like a true, good slut.**

**Now tell me, what do you want?**

**I won’t repeat myself this time.**

_Your cock—god, I want your cock, Armie._

**Yeah? And where do you want it Timmy? In your pretty mouth maybe?**

_Y-yes._

**And where else?**

_In my ass, daddy. Want to feel your cock in my ass._

**Of course you want that. You need a cock to fill your needy boy pussy. Do you need to be treated like a whore, sweetie?**

_Oh god, fuck, Armie, right there, fuck, fucking don’t stop please!_

**You think you’re in command, little bitch?**

**You are fucking not.**

**You do not have to claim something to me. You ask. Nicely. And _I’ll_ decide when you can come on my cock, baby.**

_Oh sweet–oh my god! Armie, Armie!_

_Fuck yes, yes fuck I’m sorry, I’m sorry sir, oh Armie you’re so good to me, making me feel so good, fuck–_

**Touch yourself.**

**Yes, like that, my love. Jerk that big cock for me.**

**Oh Timmy, god, you’re so sexy, fuck–you’re gonna make me come.**

_Yeah, yes please, Armie, c-come–so fucking good._

_Baby, oh baby, oh fuck me–_

**S-shit–**

**Come.**

**You can come now, Timmy.**

_Wanna… wanna come with you, Arms— are you close?_

_Oh please, I want to come with you, Armie._

**I’m right there, angel, I’m gonna come in you–**

_Yes! Yes, come in my ass, come on, do it, baby!_

**Yeah? You want that? You want my seed in you?**

_P-please, fuck, want to be yours. Make me yours, Armie._

_I’m so close… I need a little bit m-more, please?_

**You want more? More like that?**

**Oh yes, you like that, my slut. My Timmy. Fuck, you’re so beautiful, so fucking beautiful, Timmy.**

_Yes—fuck, yes, Armie, Armie, oh my god, I’m–fuck, fuck, fuck, I love you Armie, oh fuck I love you so much, holy… fucking shit—yes!_

**F-fuck, oh baby, oh b-baby, yes, oh I’m co-coming, oh god—love you too, Timmy, fuck, my god–**

_Arms—Armie._

_T-too much, ah, oh Armie–_

**Shit, sorry, wait I’ll... just—there, yeah, it’s… ok now it’s off, yeah?**

_Yeah, off, thanks—fuck._

_I just need… fuck._

**Yeah, take the toy out, slowly, that's it.**

**Breathe baby, it’s ok. Breathe with me.**

**You’re with me, it’s ok, it’s only the two of us, Timmy.**

**Take your time, I’m here.**

_I can’t… can’t believe it. Love you so much._

**I know, I know, Tim. It’s ok. I’m here, I promise.**

**We’ll be together soon, and I’ll hold you for hours.**

**I’ll make you believe it’s real.**

_Armie…_

**I’m here, breathe with me, baby.**

**Beautiful…**

**You’re so fucking beautiful, Timmy.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you for everyone who has supported this story. I really hope this rushed ending doesn’t disappoint too many people. I would love to hear your feedback! See you (maybe) on another Charmie project! Take care.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no fucking clue of where I’m going with this, but I expect it to be spicy with a little bit of angst because Armie is not so good at understanding what Timmy truly wants... Hope some of you will like it.


End file.
